Gothic Revenge
This is a story about Gwen getting revenge on all of her fellow campers. A story full of tourture and betrayal. You won't want to miss it!Rated m for language and character death Chapter 1 Skull Crusher She grabbed a crowbar amd hijacked a car and started driving to the best house in town. The owner... The host with the most was about to become exstinced. She was speeding down the road driving as fast as she could. She swifted the car outside the house and searched the car for items. There was a pistol and he put it in her pocket. She stepped outside the car and walked over to the backyard. She was a winndow so she smashed it open with her crowbar. She put her legs through the window and got in the house and reached the stars. She walked up them step by step and saw a hallway. She walked over to the room which had do not disturb butles and opened it. She saw Chris Mclean fast asleep. She shot the gon on the ground making him wake up instantly. He screamed. She aimed the gun at his lig and shot. She planned on torturing him. He was screaming for help. She dragged hit of bed and handcuffed him to his drawers. She started hitting him with his crowbar. He had blood dripping down from him. His drawers where very very heavy. He screamed and pulled but pulled to hard. He pulled so har his drawers fell on him. They weigh 10 times as much as Chris. The drawers had killed him. His skull and dreams where crushes. The girl did her deed. She took off her mask and left it in his room. Gwen climbed out of Chris's window and ran. She had to sneak back home. Which she did. After Gwen had left, Chris's butler came in and was shocked. Then his maid came in and accused him of doing it. Gwen had succeded without getting caught. Chapter 2 Framed Duncan and Courtney where going out on a romantic trip on a paddle boat to make up for their fighting. They where eating a wonderful meal made by Duncan. Courtney enjoyed it. Meanwhile Gwen was in her father's basement looking for the perfect gun. It was a hard decision but she would find one. Then she grabbed the sniper rifle and went outside and opened her car door and stuffed the gun under her seat so no one would see and and she started driving. Gwen drove down roads to roads for a good 5 minutes until she saw the bridge and she drove on it. Going at full speed she turned into the grass and started to slow down. But her car was rolling down the hill into the lake. She only had one choice so she grabbed her gun and dived out of the car. Then she hid behind a bush. Her gun was targeted at Duncan's head. Courtney and Duncan leaned their heads ever to kiss. Just as their lips touched Gwen pulled the trigger sending a bullet through Duncan's head. Courtney totally freaked out and was screaming as loud as she can. Luckily Gwen was wearing gloves when she shot the bullet. Gwen ran over the bridge and threw the gun at Courtney which she caught. With all of that Gwen framed Courtney for murdering Duncan. Though Courtney didn't see Gwen. Then a person called the police saying they heard a gunshot. When Courtney was arrested she was so totally ticked off and screamed and screamed in her cell. Another person was so sick off it she knocked Courtney her out. Chapter 3 A Box Of Donuts Gwen was in her room and started thinking about things she had promised and then she remembered I Triple Dog Dare You. She remembered making a deal with Owen. She went outside her house and into her car. She drove all the way to the mall and called Owen. "Hey Owen?" "Yeah Gwen?" "Remember our dealthat if I didn't win I'd swing by from a box of donuts?" "Of course!" "Come to the mall so I can do the promise!" "I'd be delighted to! I'll be there soon!" "Awesome!" Gwen said. She waited for the butterdonkey to make his way here. "What is taking that fat ass so long?" Gwen asked herself. She waited and waited for ages and ages and finally Owen came. They walked over to the donut store and ordered a six pack of chocolate donuts. When no one was looking, Gwen spiked a donut for Owen to eat. Owen immdiatly picked it up when they payed. A bit after Owen started eating it he was starting to die. Gwen pretended to be shocked. "Oh my god somebody help him!" Gwen yelled. She was satisfied with her sneaky work. The customers around them put there donuts away and watched with terror. Soon Owen died. The donut shop got sued for a deathh. Gwen's work was done. That sneaky little bitch got away with it once again!